


Cardinality

by eve11



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/pseuds/eve11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much bigger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardinality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Vast" challenge at who_contest.

"Bigger on the inside." Oh, how he loves when they notice that, but very few have asked how much bigger She really is.

It is a sign of the resilience of the human psyche that deep down, his companions don't really want to know. That they can step from room to room to room, counting each one from the dawn of Time until its death, and still they will not scratch the surface of her infinity. 

Naturally it was the very first question he posed, scatter-shot across their brand new psychic link. His fingers grasping stiffly at her console for the very first time, his mind drowning in the continuum of her consciousness and grasping at anything. _hello, it is so very nice to meet you_ was known then, instantly, and yet translated only centuries later. _you cannot count them._

Dimensions unfurled, filled him to bursting like regeneration energy. _How many rooms do you have?_

_you cannot count them._

_But here is a room! Here is a door--_

Fleeting pearl impressions. A half-moon projects to an infinite line. _a room is for you. a fish needs no stepping stone in a pond._

_True continuity is a construct. It cannot exist--_

It was their first argument, over in a nanosecond and realized in every cell that ever had been or would be himself, The Doctor, through his years. For in that nanosecond she dissolved the constructs around him--rooms, doors, walls--and all that she was, was space and... and...

_Time?_

A parent smiles at an inquisitive child. 

_time is a pond._

Centuries pass, companions come and go, and he remembers.


End file.
